


White Walls

by Eruka_Crauw



Series: Musings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruka_Crauw/pseuds/Eruka_Crauw
Summary: I originally wrote this a few years back, and it's part of a series of...emotion pieces open of writing. Not the best one of the series, in my own opinion, but still relevant nonetheless.





	White Walls

White walls by Macklemore has such a specific memory/aesthetic tied to it in my head.  
Like, it immediately makes me think of a 5-6 hour long road trip, it's midnight, I'm sitting in the right window seat right behind shotgun. I'm leaning out of the window of my dad's white suburban with my arms crossed under my head, the wind is whipping through my hair and it's a clear cloudless night. Everyone else but my dad and I are asleep, and I'm listening to my music. We are driving through Seattle, and there is no traffic at all. I look up and I can see the stars above the city, and everything is calm and my chest is just swelling with a sense of wonder and peace that I can't help but smile widely.   
Does anybody else have real specific memories like that, that just bring you back so intensely to a random and insignificant moment in their lives, but it made them happy so they still remember it as vividly as I do?


End file.
